puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Spending
=Spending yer Booty= __TOC__ Arrr! Ye've sailed the seas and earned yerself a bevy of Pieces of Eight, how to spend it? Buy Some New Threads As you may have noticed, your young Pirate has a pretty limited wardrobe. Fear not! Tailors supply both clothes available 'from the rack' and items made to order. What better way to spend your hard-earned Pieces of Eight than to ensure that your Pirate is at the height of fashion? Purchase a Sword Likewise swords are a popular purchase that might give you an interesting advantage in swordfights. Choosing a sword is more about style and preference than merely buying "the best." Own a Home Ye begin yer piratey life with a mere shack. And ye can always furnish that humble abode. But yer growing furniture collection will quickly fill that meager dwelling. A successful pirate wants a good home to return to. Walk into any of the Housing structures on a colonized island, take up a lease from the papers at the door, and you'll be king of the castle! Aging of Clothes, Swords and Charts Alas! The life of a Pirate is hard on yer clothes, swords and charts. After a month, or two, or three, depending on the quality of the goods, they fall apart or crumble into dust. Ye can see the condition of an item by selecting it it. * New items are brand new and have their full lives ahead of them. * Good items still have some life left in them. * Old items are near the end of their days. Items will generally fall apart when ye login. If yer last set of clothes falls apart ye are given some rags for cover. If yer last sword falls apart ye'll be left with naught but a stick. Yer Very Own Vessel If ye've a hankering for yer own crew or simply wish to contribute to the success of yer shipmates, purchasing a ship is a worthy thing to do with hard-earned cash. Ships are far from cheap, though, and once ye've got one ye will need Charts for the voyage and Rum to stock her with. Paint Yer Vessel If ye wish yer ship to be colorful, rest assured, you can paint any vessel you own! To paint your ship, you'll need a paintbrush, and enough paint for the type of ship you'd like. You'll just select your paintbrush and then choose 'Paint', and you can decide the color from the menu there. Assuming there is enough paint of each type in the ship's hold, you will be able to select the "Paint" button and paint the ship. If a price shows up next to the Paint button, that means you don't have enough paint of that type to paint the section you've selected, but that the island you're ported at has paint for sale dockside at that price. If you select "Paint" in this instance, the pieces of eight will be deducted from the vessel's coffers and the paint will be instantly used. Houses, shoppes, and stalls can also be painted in this manner! Immortalize Yerself in a Portrait Portraits are in-game paintings of pirates that can be stored in their galleries. To commission a portrait, visit any palace and look around for an easel. Selecting the portrait easel will bring up the "Set up your portrait" interface. From here, you can choose which background you want, how the pirates will be arranged (if more than one), and a name for your portrait. Remember that what background and pirate arrangement you choose will determine how many pirates can fit in a portrait! Larger backgrounds can accommodate more pirates. In addition, there may also be "Limited Edition" portrait backgrounds that appear for some period of time. Once you press "Start Portrait," you can configure your facial expression, and what item you would like to hold. What items you have available to choose from are based on a number of various triggers. Remember that not all items are available on all the backgrounds. For more information on what is available please see the YPPedia page on Portraits. Displaying a portrait in your Info page In order to add a portrait to your pirate info page, first go to the "Portraits" section of your Booty tab. Select any portrait and then press "Edit Gallery." From the webpage that comes up, you can select the "Display on yer Pirate page" button. (This will only be selectable for single-pirate portraits of yourself.) Once you press the "Save Changes" button, the portrait you selected will now display on your pirate info page. Your Gallery Each pirate's gallery displays all the portraits currently in their inventory. Portraits can be traded freely, so you can collect portraits of all your hearties if you wish! Purchase or Pillage some Charts Alas, a Ship is little use without nautical charts by which to navigate the Seas. The selfsame shipwright, purveyor of fine ships, will also supply ye with Charts to islands in the local archipelago for a price of gold. Charts can also be found on Brigand vessels at sea, occasionally even to other archipelagoes! Buy or Win a Familiar Usually the pirate companions of monkey, octopus or parrot are won in tense competition in art, puzzling, or other skills. But you've already used those skills to amass a fortune! Occasionally familiars are auctioned off. The prices are steep, but can ye really put a price on fuzzy (or feathery, or slippery) companionship? Become a Merchant Many a Pirate has dreamed of settling down to a calm mercantile life and saved their booty to purchase a shoppe or stall. Consult with the island Governor to see what types of establishments are available and start saving! Or, seek out the bazaar of your choice and rent a stall! Contribute to a Colonization Effort One of the greatest endeavors of a Pirate's Crew and Flag is to colonize their own island. The costs are high, but the rewards are also lucrative. It might also be said that wealthy pirates who contribute to a colonization effort are often more likely to end up as proprietor of a business upon the verdant isle. Category:Official Documentation